


Happy Ending

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46





	1. UNO

20 ANNI DOPO GLI AVVENIMENTI DI DENVER 

Thomas Aprì gli occhi.  
Era da tanto tempo che non faceva più quel sogno, ma ultimamente era tornato a tormentarlo.   
L’incubo che aveva segnato tutta la sua intera esistenza.  
L’incubo dal quale credeva non si sarebbe svegliato mai più.   
L’incubo che era diventato per mesi la sua vita reale.   
Il sangue sulle mani, il sudore freddo che colava lungo la schiena, la sua voce che implorava.  
I suoi occhi.  
Gli occhi più gentili e più dolci che avesse mai visto, folli, persi, vuoti.  
Gli stessi occhi che ora lo stavano fissando, con i capelli biondi e sparati a incorniciare uno sguardo assonnato e apprensivo.  
\- Lo hai sognato di nuovo vero?-gli disse- Non mi sorprende, probabilmente la tua mente ti sta dicendo di lasciar perdere.-  
-Credimi più faccio questo sogno più sono determinato ad andare avanti- rispose.  
All'improvviso lo tirò a sé e lo strinse contro il suo petto con tutta la sua forza.  
Aveva bisogno di una conferma,di scacciare quella vecchia sensazione che si era di nuovo impadronita di lui.  
Aveva bisogno di sapere che l’uomo di fronte a lui era reale, che non era un illusione, un qualche beffardo scherzo della sua mente, che non stava ancora sognando, che non sarebbe svanito con il sole al suo risveglio, come succedeva in quei primi mesi dopo Denver.  
-Sono qui Tommy, sono reale sto bene, non vado da nessuna parte-disse quello preoccupato cercando di tranquillizzarlo.   
Si liberò dal suo abbraccio e prese le mani nelle sue , fissava i suoi occhi terrorizzati e gli faceva male il cuore.  
In quanto scienziato sapeva bene che il cuore non poteva fare veramente male, eppure se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto in quel momento quanto dolore stava provando avrebbe indicato la misura massima della vecchia scala VAS.  
“Il peggior dolore che io possa immaginare”.*  
Rendeva l’idea in pieno.  
Non aveva idea di quello che aveva passato Tommy, non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe potuto comportare per lui, ciò che gli aveva chiesto di fare per lui.  
Pur avendo provato a comprendere non sarebbe mai potuto arrivare veramente a capire quello che lui aveva dovuto provare.  
Ma vederlo in quello stato per qualcosa che lui lo aveva implorato o meglio costretto a fare lo devastava.  
Ora se avesse potuto tornare indietro avrebbe cambiato tutto.  
Ma non poteva tornare indietro.  
Una frase assurda visto quello che Tommy era intenzionato a fare.  
Si portò le mani di Thomas dietro il collo.  
E appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Cercando di infondere in quel bacio tutte le conferme di cui Thomas aveva bisogno.  
Thomas, o meglio Tommy come lo chiamava da sempre, rispose al suo bacio in maniera disperata e appassionata al tempo stesso, chissà forse stava ancora cercando di dimostrare a se stesso che quell'uomo accanto a se era reale, che era vivo ed era lì accanto a lui in carne e ossa.  
Si sdraiò sul letto e lo tirò su di se senza staccarsi da lui neppure per respirare.  
Lui era la sua aria.  
Perché senza di lui non riusciva a vivere.  
Senza di lui si era aggirato per due mesi come uno spettro in quel campo.  
Senza di lui era stato pronto a farla finita e se non fosse stato per Minho probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto.  
Minho lo controllava come un gendarme impedendogli di mettere la parola fine a quell'agonia.  
Altrimenti l’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe messo fine alla sua vita, perché senza di lui non era degna di essere chiamata tale.  
Quindi si, disse a se stesso,aveva un bisogno viscerale, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, di provare a se stesso che tutto quello era la realtà.  
Le mani iniziarono a percorrere tutto il suo corpo in maniera frenetica e disperata.  
-Sono qui Tommy- gli ripeté lui per tranquillizzarlo.  
Ed iniziò a ripeterlo come un mantra, ad ogni bacio e ad ogni carezza.  
-Sono qui-  
Esclamò contro il suo orecchio mentre baciava il suo collo.  
-Sono qui-  
Ripeté mentre scendeva lungo il suo torace.  
-Sono qui-  
Continuò scendendo sempre più in basso.  
Voleva provargli che era li, che era reale, che non sarebbe sparito nel vento.  
Thomas alla fine si lasciò andare perdendosi dentro di lui e ripetendo il suo nome come una preghiera.  
Una formula magica che cancellava ogni sua più profonda paura.  
-NEWT..NEWT..NEWT-

 

*scala VAS reale scala che viene adottata in medicina per la misurazione dell'intensità del dolore


	2. DUE

Due mesi dopo gli avvenimenti di Denver.. 

 

Era immobile dritto su quel burrone e fissava l’acqua sotto di lui.  
La luce del sole filtrava dai rami.  
L’acqua scura sul fondo della cascata assordava le orecchie.  
Era uno spettacolo inquietante, la potenza della natura, la violenza con cui l’acqua si rifrangeva contro le rocce.  
La violenza .  
Quella parola rimbalzava nella sua mente comportandosi come un eco trasportato dal vento e in ogni luogo in cui si posava risvegliava un ricordo orribile.  
Quella vista, quella furia indomabile, avrebbe spaventato chiunque, eppure Thomas ne era stranamente attratto.  
Quel luogo esercitava su di lui lo stesso magnetismo che una bottiglia poteva esercitare su di un alcolista.  
Quel salto era la risposta.  
Era la sua via d’uscita.  
Era stanco.  
Era stanco delle notti popolate da incubi.  
Era stanco delle visioni ad occhi aperti.  
Era stanco anche dei bei sogni, perché finivano tutti nello stesso modo, con il ritorno alla realtà.  
E la realtà era crudele, sleale,spietata e ingiusta ma soprattutto era Definitiva.  
LUI NON C’ ERA PIÙ.  
Quello era il modo in cui lui lo aveva lasciato.**  
Nessuna speranza.  
Nessuna gloria ad attenderli.  
Niente più amore.  
Non c’era più nessun lieto fine per loro.  
Il lieto fine aveva abbandonato la sua vita per sempre esattamente come aveva fatto il suo amico.  
Si era convinto nei primi giorni dopo Denver che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Ci aveva provato, Dio solo sa quanto avesse provato a far andare le cose per il verso giusto.  
Aveva cercato, per amore dei suoi amici, dei pochi che gli erano rimasti almeno, per Brenda e per Minho, di andare avanti, di fare quello per cui la Cattivo lo aveva scelto, quello che era capace di fare meglio, fare il leader, Sopravvivere.  
Un sorriso amaro increspo le sue labbra.  
Aveva organizzato il campo, diviso i compiti, proprio come Alby aveva fatto nella radura.  
Ma una volta che non c’era più niente da organizzare, più nessun labirinto da esplorare, erano iniziati gli incubi.  
Erano iniziate le visioni.  
Era ricominciata la sua lenta e inesorabile discesa verso l’abisso.  
Una sera si trovavano tutti intorno al fuoco, e lui era scattato in piedi, tra il tremolio del fuoco l’aveva visto.  
I capelli strappati, il volto stravolto, i vestiti insanguinati.  
Da allora ovunque andasse aveva iniziato a vederlo, nel bosco, nell'accampamento, intorno al fuoco, in riva al fiume.  
Vedeva il suo fantasma costantemente, il suo sguardo accusatore che lo fissava.  
A volte aveva provato anche a parlargli, a dirgli che non era colpa sua, che era stato lui a chiederglielo.  
Che aveva semplicemente fatto quello che lui gli aveva chiesto.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi gli aveva urlato contro che era dispiaciuto, che non voleva, che non aveva mai voluto tutto questo, che voleva essere lui quello morto, che avrebbe dato la sua vita per riportarlo indietro, lo aveva implorato di dirgli come fare.  
Era caduto in ginocchio scosso dai singhiozzi.  
Ma quello si limitava a fissarlo muto, impassibile.  
Lo sguardo disgustato come quella volta al palazzo degli spaccati.  
“la tua sola vista mi disgusta”.  
“E’ colpa tua..E’ colpa tua”  
Quelle frasi perforavano la sua mente giorno e notte e si diffondevano come il veleno.  
Per un attimo iniziò a credere di aver contratto l’eruzione ma sapeva che non era così.  
E agli incubi che viveva da sveglio si aggiungevano i sogni che faceva la notte.  
Quelli forse erano pure peggio.  
Inizialmente erano solo momenti della loro vita nella radura, ricordi in cui lui era felice, o comunque stava bene.  
Momenti che avevano diviso insieme.  
Altre volte erano sogni in cui il suo amico non era mai stato malato.  
In cui vivevano felici, insieme nel loro nuovo accampamento, sogni in cui lui non lo odiava.  
Sogni in cui lui lo ritrovava, sogni in cui lui faceva di tutto per convincerlo che quello non era un sogno, che stava bene, che non era morto, che potevano tornare ad essere amici ad essere felici, a stare di nuovo insieme.  
E proprio nel momento in cui il Thomas si convinceva di questa realtà, si svegliava.  
Strappato dal sogno e rigettato di nuovo nell'incubo da cui non si poteva svegliare.  
Da cui non si sarebbe mai svegliato.  
Ed era così che Minho lo ritrovava, sempre con lo sguardo perso a fissare un punto vuoto, terrorizzato e raggomitolato su se stesso, scosso dal pianto durante il giorno, oppure sconvolto dagli incubi o dai sogni nel bel mezzo della notte.  
Lo prendeva con se, lo accompagnava al suo letto e non faceva nessuna domanda.  
Lo copriva con una coperta si limitava a sospirare o a fare qualche battuta di spirito.  
Aveva giurato che non lo avrebbe mai detto a Minho, ma lui doveva averlo capito.  
Una notte Thomas si era svegliato da uno dei suoi incubi in preda ai singhiozzi.  
Minho si era catapultato dentro correndo.  
-Pive stai bene? Stavi urlando ..un altro dei tuoi incubi eh? – non attese una risposta.  
Si sedette sul letto e sorrise.  
-io..credevo di farcela Minho..sul serio c ho provato lo sai che l’ho fatto ma.. ma non ce la faccio più..non posso più lottare ho chiuso .. ho chiuso..-gridava stravolto.  
-Non puoi mollare amico … non puoi abbandonarmi anche tu in questo fottuto mondo del caspio –  
Anche se stava sorridendo i suoi occhi erano tristi e seri.  
-Manca anche a me- disse poi all'improvviso.  
Come se avesse sempre saputo quale fosse il problema di Thomas.  
Thomas alzò lo sguardo e fissò quello del suo amico interrogativo.  
Minho continuò.  
-Ti sento ripetere il suo nome tutte le notti sai?- i suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime.  
Non aveva detto quale nome, ma Thomas lo sapeva, avevano perso tante persone nella loro vita ma nessuna altra popolava i sui sogni come il loro comune amico.  
-Non so cosa sia successo ma sono sicuro che qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto non avevi scelta-  
Non gli diede il tempo di ribattere o di dire nulla la sua espressione mutò di colpo.  
E tutto quello che stava per uscire fuori fu rispedito dentro di lui, seppellito da qualche parte in profondità.  
Non poteva permettersi di crollare non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare non anche lui come Thomas,doveva essere forte anche per lui.  
-Ora rimettiti a dormire pive, non vorrei che domani tu faccia tardi per colazione..Frypan ci ha preparato un nuovo piatto ..chissà che stavolta sia davvero commestibile! – e sorrise scomparendo dietro la porta.  
Ma da quel giorno i radurai facevano a gara ad accompagnare Thomas dovunque.  
Non lo lasciavano mai solo, perché sapevano che era arrivato al limite massimo di sploff che una persona può sopportare in una vita intera, lo leggevano nei suoi occhi.  
Ma stavolta Minho aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli.  
Non aveva tenuto conto della cascata.  
Lo aveva portato con se a raccogliere la legna.  
Probabilmente per distrarlo o per tenerlo occupato.  
E sbadatamente si era allontanato lasciandolo da solo.  
Thomas lasciò cadere a terra la legna che aveva raccolto.  
E si avvicino al bordo del precipizio.  
Un passo alla volta.  
Stava mollando.  
Un passo alla volta.  
Si stava lasciando questa vita alle spalle.  
Minho avrebbe capito, alla fine lo avrebbe perdonato, o forse no.  
Non importava.  
Per una volta voleva essere egoista.  
Per una volta voleva pensare solo a se stesso.  
Un altro passo e l’agonia sarebbe finita.  
Un altro passo e forse lo avrebbe rivisto.  
Il leader, il ragazzo che era sopravvissuto alle eruzioni, al virus, alla cattivo era crollato.  
Non era riuscito a sopravvivere alla perdita.  
La perdita del suo amico rendeva ogni sua resistenza inutile.  
Il dolore spazzava via tutto quello che c’era stato o poteva esserci di buono in lui, proprio come l’acqua che scrosciava furiosa sotto di lui e che si sarebbe portata via anche lui.  
Quell'acqua pareva gridare contro il cielo o contro di lui o contro quello che tutti loro avevano fatto.  
Era arrivato alla fine doveva solo saltare ora.  
Era una vita che combatteva,una vita intera, ora basta.  
Alzò il piede da terra e lo sospese nel vuoto.  
-TOMMY!-  
Sentiva di nuovo la sua voce sintomo che stava facendo la scelta giusta.  
-TOMMY!-  
La sua voce lo stava chiamando dall'abisso finalmente lo avrebbe rivisto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò.

 

**Happy ending è una canzone di Mika secondo me troppo perfetta per il Newtmas e niente la storia prende il titolo da li XD


	3. TRE

Newt si era appena svegliato in una stanza, o meglio in una caverna non troppo grande.  
Era steso in un letto di fortuna creato con foglie e paglia, aveva una coperta stesa addosso.  
Si alzò di scatto e tutto iniziò a girare.  
Doveva aver dormito parecchio.  
La testa gli stava scoppiando.  
Ma almeno le folli idee e la rabbia cieca l’avevano abbandonato.  
Era in grado di ragionare molto più lucidamente ora.  
Anche se non aveva idea di dove si trovasse ne di come ci fosse arrivato.  
L’ultima cosa che si ricordava era il suo confronto con Thomas.  
Tommy.  
Tommy lo aveva ucciso.  
Tommy aveva premuto il grilletto e aveva messo fine alla sua vita o almeno così aveva creduto in quel momento.  
E invece era vivo.  
Come poteva essere vivo?  
-Rigenerazione cellulare accelerata!- Una voce profonda rispose alla sua domanda mai formulata.  
-Come?-domandò Newt sbalordito.  
-E’ un processo complesso, un mix tra molte tecnologie e tecniche scientifiche all'avanguardia a dire la verità, clonazione, cellule staminali e cibertecnologia ci abbiamo messo venti anni per capire come farla funzionare, è il lavoro di una vita, il lavoro di una vita.. che interessante gioco di parole non trovi? Sarebbe meglio dire il lavoro per una vita..-continuò la voce.  
Cercò di mettere a fuoco la persona che stava parlando,mentre si avvicinava al suo letto.  
Un uomo sulla quarantina alto, atletico, un principio di barba appena accennata, occhi castani, capelli scuri e spettinati.  
-Ah e nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo.. non hai più l’eruzione sei guarito.- continuò l’uomo e sorrise a Newt .  
Una sensazione di familiarità si impossessò di lui, ma subito dopo il suo istinto alla sopravvivenza prese il sopravvento.  
Chi era quell'uomo,che cosa gli aveva fatto, cosa voleva da lui?  
Ne aveva viste troppe per fidarsi ancora.  
-Io ero morto… e avevo l’eruzione.. e ora sono guarito e sto bene..deve essere un sogno oppure sono andato del tutto.- aveva mille domande che si agitavano nella testa come uno sciame di api impazzite,iniziò a guardarsi intorno valutando ogni oggetto per cercare qualcosa che potesse utilizzare come un arma.  
-Non è un sogno Newt ,sei vivo e sei guarito ha funzionato, del resto tu lo sapevi già…-esclamò quello orgoglioso.  
Ma che diceva quel rincaspiato come era possibile che lo sapesse già?  
Cosa doveva sapere?  
Lui non sapeva proprio niente.  
Newt non ci stava capendo proprio niente e questo non faceva che aumentare la sua paura.  
-Si ma come è possibile? avete trovato una cura? e come fa a sapere il mio nome? Chi è lei? è della cattivo?-una pioggia di domande uscì fuori dalla sua bocca aveva bisogno di capirci qualcosa.  
L’uomo rise.  
Una risata onesta, sincera, calda.  
Un altro brivido lo percorse quel suono lo aveva già sentito.  
E anche se non lo sentiva da tempo lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, scacciò quell'assurda idea dalla sua testa così come gli era venuta, era impossibile,assurdo e impossibile, doveva aver battuto la testa davvero molto forte.  
-A quest’ultima domanda non saprei davvero come risponderti-rise di nuovo l’uomo.  
-Comunque se la cosa ti fa felice la cattivo non esiste più da tanto tempo..almeno per me- gli rispose.  
Newt continuava a non capire.  
-Ci abbiamo lavorato per venti anni e alla fine abbiamo trovato una cura all'eruzione..-disse soddisfatto.  
-Sono passati venti anni? –chiese Newt sorpreso.  
L’uomo sorrise di nuovo pare che la sua confusione lo divertisse.  
-No Newt, per me, sono passati venti anni ma per te, solo un paio di mesi da quando il tuo Tommy ti ha lasciato li e se ne è andato, ti credeva morto ed effettivamente lo eri, ma ha sottovalutato la mia testardaggine, ho passato gli ultimi vent'anni a lavorarci e abbiamo trovato insieme il modo di riportarti da me. Lo sai che sono un tipo testardo quando mi ci metto… solo che la rigenerazione cellulare è un processo lungo e quindi sei stato in una sorta di coma autorigenerativo per circa due mesi..dovevo stare qui con te e non ho potuto fare niente per Theresa non potevo essere in due posti contemporaneamente..ed ho scelto te ..scelgo sempre te..-disse mentre versava dal bollitore caldo quella che sembrava una minestra fumante e la poggiava a terra accanto a Newt.  
-Che è successo a Theresa?- nessuna risposta Newt lesse la tristezza in quegli occhi e quindi capi da solo.  
-Mi scusi signore- continuò poi impaziente, ma cercando sempre di essere gentile- ma io non la conosco e davvero non capisco che caspio sta blaterando.. com’è possibile che per lei siano venti anni e per me solo due mesi?- Newt stava iniziando a pensare che era stato fatto prigioniero da uno spaccato, eppure si ricordava lo sparo, il sangue e si sentiva bene sapeva dentro di se di non essere più malato.  
-Scusami ma non hai mai voluto raccontarmi questa conversazione, perciò sto andando per tentativi, hai sempre avuto paura che se avessi saputo troppo avrei potuto rovinare tutto, sei sempre stato fissato con questa roba, ali di farfalla e cose così…-sembrava più confuso di Newt riguardo quello che stava accadendo.  
-Comunque tu sei guarito dall'eruzione e ora sei immune per curare tutti gli altri beh ci vorranno ancora venti anni…-continuò come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo.  
-Aspetti perché venti anni perché non curarli tutti ora come ha curato me..-Newt non capiva.-Perché dobbiamo lasciare la gente a morire perché dobbiamo permettere questa carneficina?-continuò arrabbiato.  
-Siamo riusciti a sintetizzare abbastanza siero solo per una persona ma ci stiamo lavorando… cioè adesso ci stai lavorando..da solo…- il suo voltò si rabbuio all'improvviso si fece triste senza un preciso motivo.  
Newt ci capiva sempre meno, quel tizio era senza dubbio un pazzo, eppure si fidava di lui, non aveva paura i suoi occhi erano cosi familiari cosi come il suo sorriso.  
-Come fa a conoscere Thomas? – gli chiese, era assurdo eppure tra tutte le stranezze che quel tizio aveva blaterato questa era una delle cose che gli premeva di più sapere.  
-Come fa a conoscere me?-continuò- da come parla sembra conoscermi e sembra che io le abbia detto delle cose, ma non ricordo di averlo mai fatto- Newt stava davvero cercando di ricordare chi fosse quell'uomo, era convinto di averlo già conosciuto a causa di quella sensazione di familiarità che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco eppure non ricordava di averlo mai visto.  
-Se ne avevate solo una dose perché l’avete usata con me ..? Perché proprio io? - gli domandò sinceramente sorpreso.  
-Sei proprio un giovanotto educato Newton,ma puoi darmi del tu. -ridacchio continuava ad evitare di rispondere alle sue domande.  
Newt stava iniziando a spazientirsi.  
-Ora basta parlare devi mangiare, devi riprenderti rimetterti in forze devi partire presto, hai un compito fondamentale, devi salvarmi in modo che io possa salvarti-concluse come se fosse una vera frase di senso compiuto.  
Newt continuava a non capire una parola che usciva dalla sua bocca.  
L’uomo smise di parlare prese il piatto con la minestra e inizio a imboccarlo come un bambino.  
Newt si scostò  
-Ce la faccio da solo- gli strappò il piatto dalle mani imbarazzato, stava perdendo la pazienza con quel pazzo che parlava per enigmi.  
Iniziò a guardarlo torvo mentre mangiava la sua zuppa.  
L’uomo lo fissò e sospirò.  
-Non sopporto quando mi metti il broncio-disse.  
Si avvicinò a Newt con uno sguardo dolce e rassicurante allungo la mano e gliela passò sulla guancia.  
Newt per poco non si fece andare di traverso la minestra.  
Inizio a tossire e l’uomo rise di nuovo.  
-Giusto non siamo ancora a questo punto! Lo avevo dimenticato perdonami- sorrise.  
-Davvero non mi riconosci? -E all'improvviso il sorriso scomparse dalle sue labbra sembrava ferito dal fatto che Newt non lo riconoscesse.  
-Sono passati vent'anni è vero e in effetti il tempo è stato impietoso con me, al contrario che con te, ovviamente tu sei rimasto uguale, credo tu abbia fatto un patto con il diavolo a mia insaputa- disse tornando a sorridere.  
Newt si concentrò e fisso il volto dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte tutto in lui gli era familiare gli occhi, la sua risata eppure non lo aveva mai visto, era più che certo di non averlo mai visto.  
Quelle rughe intorno agli occhi e agli angoli della bocca erano per lui sconosciute.  
E la barba lunga nascondeva metà del viso e pertanto non lo aiutava.  
-Niente?- Commentò l’uomo leggendo sul suo volto uno sguardo confuso.  
-C’è qualcosa di familiare in te ma non riesco a capire.. forse ti ho incontrato alla cattivo? O nella zona bruciata?-gli chiese.  
-Ero con te in entrambi i posti in realtà.. e sarò con te per molto tempo ancora..ci saranno dei momenti imbarazzanti in effetti –rise imbarazzato e poi continuò- in cui ti seguirò costantemente ovunque andrai , proprio d’ovunque in realtà, perdonami per QUELLO ma dovevo assicurarmi che fossi reale…- concluse continuando a ridacchiare.  
Newt lo guardava come si guarda un quadro astratto, quando si vuole disperatamente dare un senso a quello che si vede, per non fare la figura degli stupidi, visto che per tutti gli altri nella stanza è così chiara l’arte nascosta in quei quattro scarabocchi.  
-So molte cose su di te Newt “il collante” credo che tra tutti il tuo fosse il più appropriato sai..sicuramente tenevi insieme me – Newt si agitò quello era il nome che la Cattivo gli aveva dato.  
Perciò se quell'uomo lo conosceva voleva dire che era pericoloso che in qualche modo aveva avuto o aveva a che fare con la cattivo.  
-Conosco i tuoi più profondi e oscuri segreti, ma solo perché tu me li hai confidati. Ma tra tutte le cose che so.. credo che la più importante che tu mi abbia mai detto sia che.. tu sei gay e che mi ami -concluse come se questa frase dovesse mettere fine a ogni dubbio e fosse la cosa più logica e giusta da dire.  
Stavolta per poco a Newt non venne un infarto, balzò in piedi sul letto improvvisato, fece cadere il piatto che ancora teneva in mano e che si ruppe mentre la minestra si riversava ovunque e iniziò a brandire il cucchiaio come un arma puntandolo contro quell'uomo.  
-Che diavolo… come fai… io non l’ho mai detto a nessuno.. io non ti conosco.. tu sei pazzo .stai lontano da me..-urlò  
-Non c’è più tempo Newt non volevo spaventarti scusami ma non ho altra scelta- afferrò il braccio con cui brandiva il cucchiaio e lo costrinse a guardarlo immobilizzandolo tra il suo corpo e la parete della caverna.  
Era più forte di Newt, che probabilmente era debole perché ancora non era guarito del tutto.  
-Devi tornare da me, devi venire a dirmelo, altrimenti io non sopravvivrò e non potrò salvarti!-gli urlò disperato diritto in faccia.  
Newt all'iniziò si divincolò cercando di divincolarsi da quella presa.  
I suoi occhi saettavano da una parte all'altra, cercando un modo per venire fuori da quella situazione, la paura stava prendendo il sopravvento ma poi all'improvviso i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
Newt fu catturato da qualcosa nello sguardo di quell'uomo, qualcosa che aveva già visto,aveva già visto la disperazione in quello stesso sguardo, quella necessità, quell'urgenza di convincerlo di qualcosa.  
Si disse che non poteva essere, non era possibile.  
Quell'uomo aveva quarantanni come era possibile?  
Doveva essere un altro stupido scherzo , un'altra stupida prova della cattivo.  
Ma neanche loro sapevano quello che lui provava veramente, lo aveva tenuto nascosto e sepolto dentro di se per tutta la sua vita. Non c’era mai stato tempo per quei sentimentalismi ed era inutile venirsene fuori con quelle rivelazioni, stava morendo, l’intero mondo stava bruciando, aveva sempre avuto altre priorità rispetto al dichiarare apertamente i suoi gusti sessuali.  
E allora quell'uomo come faceva.. chi glielo avrebbe potuto dire se non lui..  
Ma lui di certo non lo amava neanche lo conosceva ..l’unica persona che in vita sua aveva mai amato veramente non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che lui provasse, glielo aveva sempre tenuto segreto.  
-Newt ..-l’uomo lo guardò implorante- guardami!- gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
Lo stava implorando.  
E finalmente Newt lo riconobbe.  
Oltre le rughe oltre la barba finalmente lo vide.  
-T-Tommy..?-  
Thomas sorrise e lo strinse a se.  
Newt lasciò cadere il cucchiaio e rimase immobile intrappolato in quell'abbraccio senza tempo.


	4. QUATTRO

20 ANNI DOPO GLI AVVENIMENTI DI DENVER

 

Thomas fissava il soffitto.   
Si erano entrambi riaddormentati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro come ormai succedeva da quasi venti anni.  
Ma tra poco il sole sarebbe sorto e finalmente il tanto atteso giorno sarebbe arrivato.  
Il respiro di Newt accompagnava i suoi pensieri.  
Thomas fece scorrere il suo sguardo sul suo profilo.  
Voleva imprimerselo nella memoria nel caso non lo avesse più rivisto.  
L’età sembrava non avere effetto su Newt.  
I suoi capelli biondi si muovevano nella leggera brezza che entrava dalla finestra.  
Il fisico asciutto e atletico nonostante l’età.  
Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo e riprendere da dove avevano lasciato,ma sapeva che poi Newt avrebbe provato a dissuaderlo dai suoi propositi.  
Così decise di non farlo, decise di starsene un altro po’ a fissarlo in attesa del giorno.  
Il suo torace si alzava e si abbassava a un ritmo preciso.  
Conosceva quel ritmo a memoria.  
Nei primi giorni del suo ritorno rimaneva intere notti a fissarlo dormire.  
Voleva essere sicuro che non sparisse al suo risveglio come il Newt dei suoi sogni.  
Cosi se ne stava sveglio tutta la notte semplicemente a guardarlo a studiare il suo volto, ad accertarsi che stesse bene.  
A volte Newt si svegliava e lo scopriva a fissarlo.  
Ed esclamava ridendo:  
-Dovresti darci un taglio Pive è inquietante!-  
Si girava dall'altro lato e tornava a dormire.  
Sapeva che era inutile dirgli di andarsene di lasciarlo da solo a dormire in pace se Tommy avesse potuto si sarebbe ammanettato a lui e non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato.  
Lo avrebbe seguito ovunque.  
In effetti una notte lo aveva fatto.  
Si era appisolato per un momento e svegliatosi di soprassalto si era accorto che Newt non era nel suo letto.  
All'improvviso dentro di lui si era risvegliato il panico, era ripiombato nell'oscurità di quei giorni passati a vagare come uno zombie.  
Iniziò ad aver paura che avesse sognato tutto che Newt non fosse mai stato li e che fosse tutto solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Iniziò a perlustrare il campo spaventato.  
Alla fine lo trovò.  
Newt era nascosto dietro un cespuglio.  
-Newt sei qui!- disse sollevato.  
Non fece in tempo a spostarsi, la scarpa di Newt volò in direzione del suo volto e lo prese dritto sul naso.  
-Rincaspiato di un pive! Non posso neanche più sploffare in pace!-  
Gli urlò dietro.  
Da quel giorno il suo naso fu per parecchi mesi la prova reale che Newt era davvero tornato.  
Sorrise toccandosi il naso.  
Eh si pensò, quel respiro ormai scandiva la sua vita.  
Lui non poteva esistere senza Newt , ormai lo sapeva ne aveva le prove , lo aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle.  
Avevano passato venti anni a lavorare a questo progetto e ora aveva paura.  
Aveva passato venti anni a trovare un modo per riportarlo da lui.  
Ma l’unico modo che aveva trovato comportava separarsi di nuovo, perderlo di nuovo,forse per sempre.  
Paradossale ma vero.  
Stava per piegare al suo volere le regole del tempo e dello spazio, lo aveva sempre saputo che avrebbe dovuto pagare un caro prezzo per questo.  
Il loro futuro insieme.  
Ma questo sacrificio gli avrebbe regalato venti anni, venti lunghi bellissimi anni insieme all'uomo che amava.  
E si perché lui lo amava, c’aveva messo un po’ per realizzarlo ma alla fine c’era arrivato.  
Il vuoto che sentiva nella sua vita quando lo credeva perso per sempre era dettato da una un dolore ben più forte di quello della perdita del suo migliore amico.  
Newt era il suo cielo azzurro, il suo sole sopra le nuvole.  
Per quanto stucchevole e melenso non c’era un altro modo per definirlo.  
Il suo ritorno lo aveva salvato letteralmente dalla morte, aveva ripreso a vivere, a sentire ed ad amare.  
E finalmente aveva capito.  
Aveva voluto bene a Theresa e voleva bene a Brenda.  
E sicuramente voleva molto bene anche a Minho.  
Ma appena lo aveva rivisto non aveva avuto dubbi.  
Quello che lo legava a Newt, il sentimento che provava per lui, che fino ad allora aveva tenuto chiuso e soffocato da qualche parte dentro di se, perché liberarlo avrebbe fatto troppo male visto che lui non c’era più, esplose dentro il suo petto, ed era centomila volte più forte e in mille modi diverso, da quello che provava per gli altri.  
Questo sacrificio avrebbe permesso a Newt di vivere, ma sopratutto avrebbe permesso a Thomas stesso di continuare a vivere e se anche il loro tempo fosse stato limitato, non aveva importanza perché Newt avrebbe continuato a esistere.  
Avrebbe vissuto ancora.  
Avrebbe continuato a vivere il resto della sua vita, anche se non insieme a lui.  
Doveva tornare indietro doveva salvarlo perché salvare Newt era l’unico modo di salvare se stesso.  
Sapeva che poteva farcela del resto lo aveva già fatto.  
Solo che lui non lo aveva ancora vissuto.  
Ogni momento della loro vita da venti anni a questa parte Thomas e Newt avevano lavorato fianco a fianco per arrivare a questo giorno.  
Era stato difficile estorcere la verità a Newt all'inizio.  
Ma non potevano compromettere quello che era già stato.  
Potevano perdere tutto cambiando anche solo una virgola.  
Doveva tornare indietro e doveva essere lui.  
Il sole iniziava a sorgere e la luce a filtrare dalle finestre.  
Non c’era più tempo per fermarsi a pensare.  
Il momento era arrivato.


	5. CINQUE

2 MESI DOPO GLI AVVENIMENTI DI DENVER

Newt era immobile stretto in quell'abbraccio fuori dal tempo.  
Davvero quell'uomo era Tommy  
Il suo Tommy cosi si era definito prima.  
Che voleva significare?  
Come poteva quell'uomo avere quarantanni e essere Thomas.  
L’ultima volta che lui l’aveva visto Tommy aveva diciassette anni.  
E lui il vecchio Thomas gli aveva detto che erano passati solo pochi mesi da Denver.  
-Scusami se non ti ho detto subito chi ero, avevo bisogno che lo capissi da solo o non mi avresti mai creduto, in effetti non credo che tu mi creda molto neanche ora-disse e si sciolse dall'abbraccio.  
-Perdonami anche per l’abbraccio non ti vedo da due mesi sai mi manchi..-aggiunse con una nota di tristezza.  
-Ma sono stato qui con te giusto? Ti sei preso tu cura di me per tutto questo tempo giusto?-chiese Newt sempre più confuso.  
Thomas sorrise una punta di amarezza nella sua voce.  
-E’ vero tu eri qui con me ma allo stesso tempo non c’eri. E’ difficile da spiegare, vieni ti dirò quello che posso spiegarti, provando a non creare buchi neri o dimensioni alternative..-  
Newt credeva che quella fosse una battuta ma non era poi cosi sicuro.  
Nel frattempo si era fatto notte e Thomas aveva acceso un fuoco, intorno al quale ora, lui e Newt si erano seduti.  
-Mi sembrano secoli fa che ci sedemmo affianco al fuoco nella radura per la prima volta..ovviamente per te non è passato così tanto tempo..-si schiarì la voce e continuò.  
-Scusami sto divagando, vediamo da dove posso iniziare, te la faccio breve, venti anni fa eri morto Newt, io ..ti avevo ucciso..-  
Newt capì che gli costava ricordare quegli avvenimenti e all'improvviso provò la voglia di abbracciare quell'uomo, di toccarlo per rassicurarlo, all'improvviso odiava se stesso per quello che gli aveva chiesto di fare.  
Perché lui era Thomas, era Tommy, che fosse il suo Tommy o meno non poteva permettere che soffrisse per qualcosa che lui gli aveva chiesto.  
-Thomas..mi dispiace- disse in un soffio e allungo la mano per poggiarla sulla sua spalla, un gesto che avrebbe fatto con il suo amico Tommy per rassicurarlo, ma quello prese la sua mano e se la strinse al petto tra le sue.  
Un gesto molto più intimo e profondo.  
Newt rimase sorpreso ma non protestò  
Si ricordo all'improvviso le sue parole “tu sei gay e mi ami”  
Thomas sapeva, forse aveva sempre saputo.  
La cosa lo turbò non poco, ma al momento non c’era tempo il racconto di Thomas era l’unica cosa che contasse.  
-Tranquillo Newt avremo tempo per quello- disse senza guardarlo negli occhi e fissando un punto impreciso nel fuoco.  
Cercò di tornare indietro da quei giorni che lo tormentavano e continuò:  
-.. tu eri morto e anche io lo ero, non fisicamente, ma piano piano intorno a me tutto si stava spegnendo, niente mi toccava più, ero sempre più apatico e soffrivo Newt, soffrivo molto, non potevo far parte di un mondo in cui tu non esistevi, non tolleravo l’idea di vivere una vita intera senza di te, perché per me non sarebbe mai stata più intera, sarebbe stata una vita a metà, non ti dico tutto questo per farti sentire in colpa, ma solo per spiegarti che quando mi troverai dovrai avere pazienza con me, non mi sarà tutto chiaro da subito, ma sei sempre stato più bravo di me a capire l’ovvio..- sorrise, un sorriso sincero e aperto e per un attimo la malinconia nella sua voce scomparve- poi continuò- è questo che troverai quando tornerai indietro o avanti nel tuo caso, scusami non sono molto bravo in queste cose, un uomo spezzato, che renderai di nuovo intero, ed è per questo che ho scelto te, è per questo che dovevi essere tu ad essere salvato, perché tu tornando indietro da me mi salverai e insieme troveremo una cura per l’eruzione se mi avessi lasciato solo, sarei morto, perciò per il tuo bene, il mio e di tutte le persone che verranno curate e aiutate da te in futuro ti prego, credimi e fai quello che ti dico..è già successo e non possiamo cambiarlo..è così che deve andare per il bene di tutti..-concluse.  
Newt lo fissava sbalordito Thomas era tornato dal futuro per salvarlo e per salvare se stesso.  
Aveva viaggiato nel tempo ma come era possibile.  
-Ti stai chiedendo come abbiamo fatto vero? Come faccio ad essere qui? Hai mai sentito parlare di Pass Verticale? Certo che si, che stupido, scusami, è vero, a volte dimentico chi sei, è così surreale che tu sia qui accanto a me, che tu sia lui, eppure allo stesso tempo non lo sia… - si rabbuiò ma continuò a parlare mentre Newt lo ascoltava attentamente.  
-Abbiamo sfruttato la tecnologia del pass verticale, del resto se potevamo spostarci nello spazio dovevamo anche poter spostarci nel tempo, eravamo le menti più intelligenti selezionate apposta dalla cattivo no? Quindi siamo partiti da questo assunto dal teletrasporto, detto così sembra semplice, ma ti assicuro che non lo è stato, ci abbiamo lavorato tantissimo insieme, non posso dirti come abbiamo fatto, dovrete arrivarci da soli, come abbiamo fatto noi, tutto quello che devi sapere è che è possibile, non posso dirti troppo perché potrebbe compromettere il futuro e egoisticamente non voglio cambiare un singolo giorno dei nostri venti anni insieme.-concluse sorridendo.  
Newt si sentì la testa girare tutte quelle informazioni insieme erano moltissimo da mandare giù, sembrava tutto così assurdo eppure era reale, era li, era immune era vivo, ed era con un Thomas di quarantanni, eppure ogni fibra del suo essere gli gridava che quello era Thomas.  
Thomas lo stava fissando.  
-Mi credi vero?- il suo sguardo implorante fissò nei suoi occhi le mani ancora strette tra le sue.  
-Ti credo Tommy.. - disse ed era vero, credeva a tutto, ciò che lo lasciava un po’ perplesso era l’importanza che lui poteva avere per Thomas, d’accordo erano buoni amici ma insomma piegare il tempo e addirittura voler morire, non credeva di essere così importante per nessuno, tanto meno per Thomas.  
-Potresti chiederti perché non siamo tornati più indietro perché non siamo tornati a prima delle eruzioni o prima del virus, c’è voluta tantissima energia e più si va indietro e più energia ci vuole e le risorse del pianeta sono limitate ormai, ma anche potendo farlo non credo lo avrei fatto, quando si tratta di te divento irrazionale e egoista, lo scoprirai presto, cambiare qualcosa potrebbe voler dire non incontrarsi mai, e riaffronterei tutto l’inferno che ho passato pur di averti con me.-  
Thomas distolse lo sguardo da Newt imbarazzato e continuò il suo racconto.  
-in effetti sarei potuto tornare a prima dello sparò ma le variabili erano troppe avresti potuto uccidermi non eri tanto simpatico da spaccato e che sarebbe accaduto se avessi incontrato me stesso? Per questo abbiamo preferito non rischiare, tu non volevi rischiare di farmi del male, e io non volevo rischiare di creare qualche paradosso temporale, il viaggio nel tempo è agli albori, è una scienza totalmente nuova e sperimentale, ci stiamo muovendo alla cieca in effetti potrebbe esplodere tutto da un momento all'altro. Comunque eravamo abbastanza sicuri di non causare troppi danni del resto tu tutto questo l’avevi già vissuto no?- sorrise.  
-Nel mio tempo il virus muta in continuazione e le persone impazziscono sempre più lentamente e sempre più lentamente muoiono,sono rimasti in pochissimi a parte gli immuni, per molto tempo siamo stati bloccati nel paradiso che la cattivo aveva creato per noi, ma dopo qualche anno siamo dovuti tornare indietro, ci servivano le attrezzature e gli strumenti, una tecnologia che non avevamo, quindi abbiamo iniziato a fare avanti e indietro stando molto attenti a non farci scoprire, Brenda..-  
-La tua fidanzata? Andavate molto d’accordo da quello che ricordo. – chiese Newt tra l’infastidito e il curioso interrompendo il discorso di Thomas.  
Thomas rise fino alle lacrime.  
-Sul ..serio pive?..la mia.. fidanzata? –ripete tra una risata e l’altra  
-Ma quanto sei scemo pive? Si ..certo certo ..la mia fidanzata - concluse prendendolo in giro.  
Newt non era altrettanto divertito.  
-Che stavo dicendo? Ah si Brenda, la mia fidanzata, –rise di nuovo e continuò- aveva rotto ogni possibilità di ritorno ma tu sei arrivato con questo- tirò fuori un dispositivo elettronico delle dimensioni di un vecchio telecomando, abbiamo azionato il pulsante e si è materializzato un pass verticale che abbiamo usato per fare avanti e indietro per tutti questi anni. Un pass verticale che ovviamente tu ancora non possiedi, perché te lo sto dando adesso.- allungo la mano e tese il dispositivo verso Newt che lo prese con due dita come se fosse sul punto di esplodere da un momento all'altro.  
-Tranquillo Newt è sicuro, usatelo tra qualche anno però, ora è ancora troppo rischioso, e io beh.. ho bisogno di riprendermi ..di staccare un po’ ..sono ancora un po sfasato..-disse giustificandosi per qualcosa che probabilmente non aveva ancora fatto.  
-Credo di averti detto tutto Newt. Domani mattina tornerai da me, dal mio vecchio me, attraverso un altro Pass verticale.. quindi non dimenticare Newt, la rigenerazione cellulare, il Pass verticale per tornare indietro nel tempo , quello per uscire dalla zona di quarantena e quello per entrarci. – Concluse come se fosse una semplice lista per la spesa.  
-Sono informazioni di vitale importanza..-continuò-che mi permetteranno di tornare qui a salvarti tra venti anni. Ed è di vitale importanza che io torni a salvarti tra venti anni. –  
Il suo sguardo si fece all'improvviso serio duro.  
-Qualsiasi cosa accada, qualsiasi siano le conseguenze, io devo venire a salvarti, non puoi tornare tu, non sappiamo cosa comporti incontrare se stesso, perciò devo essere io Newt, promettimi che mi farai tornare promettimelo!-  
Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo costrinse a fissarlo negli occhi.  
Il suo sguardo non ammetteva repliche.  
Newt non capiva certo che lo avrebbe lasciato tornare indietro se era così importante.  
-Lo prometto Tommy!Lo prometto!-rispose.  
Thomas si rilasso e lo lascio andare.  
Adesso dormiamo domani sarà una lunga giornata.  
-Thomas tu che farai quando io andrò via tornerai nel futuro?-  
Newt non sapeva perché aveva fatto quella domanda, ma quell'uomo era Thomas il suo Tommy ed era normale che si preoccupasse di lui.  
E c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che lo rendeva inquieto.  
Doveva sapere ma aveva paura di conoscere la risposta.  
-Potrei mentirti sai? Potrei dirti che andrà tutto bene.. che tornerò da te non appena varcherai quel pass verticale..ma saresti tutta la vita ad aspettarmi.. so che lo faresti..perciò non posso mentirti..-  
I suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime.  
-Questa potrebbe essere l’ultima notte che passiamo insieme!  
Perché non lo so Newt!  
Non sono sicuro!  
Non lo so se riuscirò a tornare da te!-


	6. SEI

20 ANNI DOPO GLI AVVENIMENTI DI DENVER

 

Newt era arrabbiato, voleva prendere a pugni la sua stupida faccia.  
Ogni volta che obbiettava a quello stupido piano.  
Lui se ne usciva con quella stupida frase.  
“me lo ha promesso, me lo hai promesso”  
Lo aveva fregato.  
Era uno stupido ragazzino confuso, non aveva idea di quello che stava promettendo.  
Come poteva starsene in disparte zitto e muto e vederlo sparire per sempre dalla sua vita?  
Come aveva osato fargli questo?  
Lo odiava.   
Forse poteva chiedere a Minho di legarlo da qualche parte e tenerlo così finché non avesse cambiato idea.   
Era uno stupido idiota.  
Uno stupido idiota pieno di se.  
Un pive del caspio ecco quello che era.  
Ma era il suo pive.  
Come diavolo faceva anche solo a pensare di non rivederlo mai più.  
Era assurdo.  
Tutto questo era assurdo.  
Aveva accettato di lavorare a questo stupido progetto perché aveva creduto fino alla fine, di potergli far cambiare idea, di poter mandare qualcun altro, sia lui che Minho infatti, si erano offerti volontari.  
Ma quell'idiota non voleva cambiare niente.  
“Cosi è stato e così deve essere”.  
“Non posso rischiare di perderti.”  
E a quello che perdeva lui non ci pensava.  
Stupido egoista rincaspiato.  
Voleva picchiarlo.  
Voleva picchiarlo fino a fargli cambiare idea.  
In quel momento Minho entrò nella stanza.  
-Che faccia Pive sembra tu abbia trovato un calzino di Frypan nello stufato!-  
-Davvero molto spiritoso amico!- rispose Newt seccato.  
-Spiritoso è il mio secondo nome non lo te l’hanno detto? Se non ci fossi io in questa combriccola saremo tutti a piangerci addosso tutto il giorno..dov'è il grande capo?- chiese  
-E’ di là sta finendo di prepararsi ..Nessuno capisce che questa cosa è una colossale idiozia?- urlò.  
-Deduco dalla tuo tono soave che avete discusso di nuovo?-disse Minho esasperato.  
-Possibile che tu non lo capisca? Che tu non ci arrivi? Nessuno può far cambiare idea a Thomas, soprattutto quando si tratta di te!- sorrise ma in maniera sincera non in modo canzonatorio.  
-Ascoltami Newt tu in quei giorni non c’eri, ma io si, io l’ho visto ho visto com'era senza di te e credimi non voglio mai più rivederlo.- continuò deciso.  
-Io non voglio perderlo!-Newt era disperato pensava che Minho sarebbe stato dalla sua parte e invece non era così.  
-Non capisci che è proprio se lui non torna che tu lo perderai?   
E io vi perderò entrambi e questo no non me lo potete fare, ho sopportato i vostri drammi per troppi anni,non me lo merito, ora smettila di fare la femminuccia isterica, sono gli ultimi momenti che passate insieme, perciò porta il tuo culo ossuto dentro quella stanza e va a salutarlo come si deve-il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.  
Minho aveva ragione Thomas non avrebbe cambiato idea.  
Ma se lui non tornava indietro non avrebbero avuto niente.  
Niente baci, niente abbracci,tutto quello che avevano vissuto non sarebbe mai accaduto, nessun momento felice, solo il nulla.  
Non poteva perderlo ma non poteva neanche permettere che tutto questo svaniste nel vento.  
Allora la più grande paura di Thomas si sarebbe realizzata, sarebbe stato tutto un sogno, un illusione e non poteva fargli neanche questo, non di nuovo.  
Già una volta aveva causato la sua sofferenza.  
Non poteva assolutamente permettere che accadesse di nuovo.  
Newt entrò nella stanza.  
Thomas era seduto alla sua scrivania stava armeggiando con un oggetto dalla forma simile a quella di un vecchio telecomando.  
Un Pass Verticale.  
-Tommy..- lo chiamò la voce gli si spezzò in gola.  
Lui si voltò e il gli sorrise il suo sorriso illumino la stanza, sorrideva perché sapeva di aver vinto.  
Newt pensò che quella era l’ultima volta che vedeva il suo sorriso.  
I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
-Dobbiamo sbrigarci altrimenti potrei distruggere tutta questa strumentazione pur di tenerti con me-.  
-Newt..- disse Thomas e gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò.  
Al sentire il suo nome iniziò a singhiozzare come un bambino.  
Odiava se stesso voleva essere forte ma non ce la poteva fare.  
Odiava il Newt del passato, che lo avrebbe tenuto il suo Tommy con se per mesi.  
Era geloso di se stesso.  
Lo strinse ancora di più a se.  
Sapeva che una volta sciolto da quell'abbraccio lo avrebbe perso per sempre non l’avrebbe più rivisto.  
-ti prego non andare, non lasciarmi da solo- disse un ultima volta.  
-Non posso farcela senza di te-nascose la sua faccia contro il suo petto.  
Stava frignando come un bambino di cinque anni.  
-Me l’hai promesso Newt ti ricordi quella notte nella grotta devi lasciarmi andare..io..-per Thomas era difficile dirgli addio e non sapeva come fare ma che scelta aveva?  
Tutto quello era già successo, aveva scelto Newt avrebbe sempre scelto Newt, che Newt fosse d’accordo o meno.  
-già..- rispose rassegnato- non l’avrei mai fatto se mi avessi detto a che cosa dovevo rinunciare.-  
-ma tu no ci stai rinunciando tutto questo..-cominciò Thomas.  
Ma Newt era stanco dei soliti discorsi.  
Alzò la testa dal suo nascondiglio baciò le sue labbra.  
Scese lungo il suo collo per poi tornare da dove era venuto.  
-Mi mancherà tutto questo- sospiro Thomas sulle sue labbra.  
-Allora promettimi che tornerai- lo incalzò Newt.  
-Non lo so se tornerò!-disse Thomas pronto a ripetere un discorso imparato a memoria.  
-ho detto promettimelo!-ripete Newt più forte.  
-Newt..-iniziò ma quando incontrò gli occhi che aveva difronte carichi di passione e di speranza non ce la fece.  
-posso fare il possibile- disse invece- ma non sappiamo quello che accadrà, sappiamo che sono tornato indietro con certezza, ma non hai mai saputo se sono tornato nel mio tempo, per questo non volevi parlami di come eri stato salvato ricordi?- gli ricordò Thomas con dolcezza.  
-Certo che me lo ricordo idiota..non avrei mai dovuto farlo..-concluse e gli diede di spalle di nuovo arrabbiato.  
-Newt..-quel modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome conferendo a ogni singola lettera un importanza che non sentiva di meritare.  
-Se non te l’avessi mai raccontato non saremmo a questo punto ora..-ribatte.  
-Non saremo in nessun punto- concluse Thomas esasperato.  
-Dio se ti odio.. – disse arrabbiato.  
Ma non era vero.  
Non era affatto vero.  
-Sono stanco di litigare Newt..- di nuovo il suo nome.  
Non glielo avrebbe più sentito pronunciare.  
-Anche io-disse allora.  
-Sono i nostri ultimi momenti insieme- Thomas lo strinse di nuovo a se.  
-Lo so ..Promettimelo-disse di nuovo.  
-Newt..- ripete Thomas.  
Ancora una volta pensò Newt come se in quel nome fossero racchiuse tutte le cose a lui più care.  
-Ho detto Promettimelo!- urlò.  
-Newt non puoi vivere nell'attesa!- protesto Thomas.   
-Si che posso!- gli rispose.  
-Newt..- mormorò Thomas impotente.  
Ancora un volta un ultima volta pensò Newt.  
-Ho detto promettimelo!-e lo strinse più forte.  
-Te lo prometto Newt!-si arrese finalmente Thomas -Farò tutto il possibile per tornare da te!-   
Prese il suo volto tra le mani e lo baciò.  
Un bacio d’addio o una promessa, la promessa che un giorno o l’altro sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme.  
Poi arrivò il momento e Thomas salutò gli altri, prese le sue cose, si posizionò di fronte al Pass verticale e  
il varco si aprì.  
Prese la sua mano di Newt.  
-Ci vediamo tra poco- rise incoraggiante.  
-Già..- rispose Newt cercando di sorridere mentre il suo mondo finiva in pezzi.  
-Ricorda la tua promessa!- gli disse in un soffio.  
-Lo farò – rispose Thomas.  
Lascio andare la sua mano e sparì nella luce.  
Newt lo guardò sparire.  
Lo guardo uscire forse per sempre dalla sua vita.  
Ma restò li immobile.  
Mentre un enorme vuoto prendeva il posto del suo cuore.


	7. SETTE

2 MESI DOPO GLI AVVENIMENTI DI DENVER

 

Newt aveva appena attraversato il pass verticale.  
La sua testa scoppiava di informazioni.  
Aveva chiesto a Thomas di seguirlo di andare con lui ma quello non aveva voluto  
Non voleva abbandonarlo li, anche se non era il suo Tommy, quell'uomo era Tommy, come poteva lasciarlo li da solo in mezzo agli spaccati e fregarsene?  
Ma quello lo aveva convinto che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Ma Newt aveva deciso che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di sacrificarsi per salvarlo.  
Non gli avrebbe mai detto quello che era successo.  
Ma ora non c’era tempo per questo, doveva trovare il Thomas del suo tempo, secondo il suo alter ego era questione di vita o di morte.  
Era finito su uno spazio aperto e verde che si apriva su un precipizio, in fondo doveva esserci una cascata riusciva a sentirne il rumore assordante.  
In piedi sull'orlo del precipizio un ragazzo più o meno della sua età stava avvicinandosi al bordo.  
Corse incontro alla figura.  
Riusciva a vederlo solo di spalle.  
Ma lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche tra mille.  
Era Thomas.  
Che voleva fare quell'idiota di un pive?  
Voleva saltare.  
Newt iniziò a correre come mai nella sua vita.  
E in quel momento si accorse che non zoppicava neanche più.  
Dopo la rigenerazione anche la sua gamba era guarita.  
Cercava di gridargli di fermarsi ma il rumore della cascata era troppo assordante.  
-Tommy! Tommy!-Urlava disperato  
Ma Thomas pareva non sentirlo.  
Forse il rumore della cascata era troppo forte.  
Era pronto a saltare.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si preparò a saltare.  
Ma Newt con un ultimo slancio lo raggiunse appena in tempo afferrandolo da dietro e stringendolo a se,impedendogli di muoversi e portandolo in salvo.  
Thomas aprì gli occhi.  
Era ancora vivo qualcuno lo aveva salvato.  
Una furia cieca espose dentro di lui.  
Iniziando a scalciare a a graffiare il suo salvatore per liberarsi.  
-Lasciami andare Minho- si dimenò dalla stretta gridando frustrato, non riusciva a vedere il pive che l’aveva salvato in faccia ma era senza dubbio Minho, c’erano soltanto loro due in quel posto pensava.  
Si girò liberandosi dalla presa e quello che vide bloccò per un istante il respiro nel suo petto.  
A pochi metri da lui non c’era Minho.  
Ma c’era Newt.  
Thomas crollo a terra impietrito da quella visione, biondo slanciato, snello esattamente come se lo ricordava prima dell’eruzione, anche i suoi vestiti erano puliti, una visione molto diversa dalle solite.  
Ma la sorpresa durò poco, e lasciò il posto all'amarezza, non faceva forse quel genere di sogni tutte le notti pensò, stava sognando sicuramente la sua testa gli stava di nuovo giocando qualche brutto tiro.  
-Fantastico- urlò - sei di nuovo qui cosa vuoi adesso? Perché non posso suicidarmi in pace?-  
Newt lo guardava impacciato, non era certo il benvenuto che si aspettava, era tornato dai morti e il suo amico pareva incazzato nero per questo, che caspio stava succedendo.  
-Non volevo che tu morissi..- obiettò con la cosa più logica che gli venne in mente.  
-Certo vuoi continuare a tormentarmi tutti i giorni della mia vita- continuò Thomas impassibile.  
Era stanco di quelle visioni e di quei sogni.  
-Tommy.. io- provò a dire Newt cercando le parole adatte ma non sapeva che fare, Thomas sembrava aver perso il senso della realtà.  
-Ora parla anche- disse ad alta voce- cosa c’è sono degno di una risposta ora? Beh ora sono io che sono stufo si parlare ai fantasmi. Sono proprio uscito fuori di testa .Credevo di aver attraversato tutte le fasi della pazzia ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.-Si rimise in piedi e inizio a dirigersi di nuovo verso il precipizio era sempre più convinto che fosse la cosa migliore.  
-Ehi ehi che fai?- disse Newt correndo di nuovo verso di lui.  
-Ti sei bevuto il cervello pive?-aggiunse afferrandolo per un braccio.  
-Non lo so me lo sono bevuto? Sto parlando da solo e adesso riesco anche a sentire le mie visioni, quindi credo proprio di si!- concluse Thomas sarcastico.  
-Sono stanco Newt voglio farla finita- ogni traccia di sarcasmo era sparita.  
Newt percepì la sua sofferenza e il suo dolore e rabbrividì, ne era davvero lui la causa?  
Era davvero lui la causa di tale devastazione?  
-Perciò levati di mezzo!- la rassegnazione lasciò il posto a una fredda determinazione, l avrebbe fatto e l’avrebbe fatto oggi, Thomas avrebbe saltato.  
-Thomas ma che diavolo dici? Sono tornato per te! Guardami! Non capisci? Sono io sono vivo non sono un allucinazione- Newt tentava disperatamente di convincerlo.  
-Ho capito deve essere uno di quei sogni in cui mi convincerai di essere qui e poi appena me ne sarò convinto mi sveglierò e tu non ci sarai.- disse Thomas di nuovo frustrato.  
-No idiota di un pive- lo afferrò per entrambi i polsi e lo scosse come per risvegliare qualcosa in lui ma non sapeva cosa, la voglia di vivere, la voglia di lottare forse, dov'era finito il Thomas che conosceva, che cosa gli avevano fatto, che cosa lui gli aveva fatto.  
-Guardami sono qui ,sono io, non è un sogno.- gli disse urlandogli in faccia.  
-Non è mai un sogno pive, in tutti i miei sogni dici che non è un sogno-una risata amara si dipinse sul volto di Thomas mentre continuava divincolarsi per riprendere il suo cammino verso il burrone.  
-Lasciami in pace-urlava- È evidente che sia un sogno! Tu zoppichi e zoppichi per colpa mia ed è ovvio che nel mio sogno tu non lo faccia, il mio subconscio non vuole ricordarmi tutto il male che ti ho fatto.-  
-Tommy te lo giuro, sono io,sono reale, sono qui non è un sogno- Newt non mollava lo teneva stretto e continuava a cercare di convincerlo.  
-Lasciami andare, ti odio, ti odio, per quello che mi hai fatto,che mi hai costretto a fare!-gli urlò contro Thomas e Newt senti il suo cuore andare in pezzi, poteva convivere con un Thomas fuori di testa ma con un Thomas che l’odiava.  
-Ti prego Tommy ti prego- lo implorò Newt.  
-Ti prego..?- la voce di Thomas salì di un ottava –ti prego Tommy ti prego ??Non stavolta non osare!- i suoi occhi lo fissarono folli. - Lasciami stare! Voglio svegliarmi! Voglio mettere fine a tutto questo lasciami andare- urlava Thomas dimenandosi come un folle.  
Newt non sapeva come farlo ragionare, come farlo smettere di opporgli resistenza, così pensò a qualcosa di strano, la cosa più strana che gli venne in mente, qualcosa che sicuramente era certo non essere mai avvenuto nei sogni di Thomas.  
Sperava in questo modo di convincerlo che non fosse un sogno, o forse voleva solo che smettesse di parlare, perché ogni parola che diceva scavava un solco nel suo cuore.  
Così raccolse tutto il coraggio che trovò dentro di se, tanto Thomas prima o poi l’avrebbe saputo si disse e forse era cosi che lo aveva scoperto.  
Prese la testa di Thomas fra le mani e premette con forza le labbra contro le sue.  
Thomas si calmò all'istante.  
Newt si staccò e appoggio la propria fronte contro la sua e si fissarono negli occhi.  
Per un lunghissimo interminabile istante.  
Rimasero cosi, in ginocchio, uno di fronte all'altro, fronte contro fronte.  
Esausti stremati a riprendere fiato.  
Dopo quella che parve una vita Thomas parlò.  
-Questo non era mai accaduto nei sogni precedenti-  
-Lo immaginavo- sorrise Newt imbarazzato.  
-È un nuovo tipo di tortura?- chiese rassegnato.  
-È la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente per farti smettere di agitarti come un matto- tento di giustificarsi Newt  
-La prima?- domandò Thomas stupito.  
-Già.. – rispose sempre più impacciato.  
-Tu non sei qui Newt perché mi faccio questo? Che diavolo c’è che non va in me? Ti prego, ti imploro dimmi come fare a farlo smettere, a far smettere il vuoto che sento, quel peso sullo stomaco che mi segue ovunque vada, ti prego aiutami- lo implorò Thomas.  
E Newt sentì qualcosa dentro di lui lacerasi per sempre.  
-Sono qui Tommy, sono io, sono qui, sono reale, te lo posso ripetere tutti i secondi di tutti i giorni per i prossimi vent'anni se servirà a farti stare meglio, farei qualunque cosa per farti stare meglio-  
-Tu sei morto!Io ti ho sparato un colpo alla testa!- continuava a obbiettare Thomas i suoi occhi fissi in quelli di Newt, cercavano disperatamente un appiglio, come un uomo travolto dalla marea che cerca disperatamente e lotta con tutte le sue forze, per non affogare, di non farsi trascinare giù nell'oscurità.  
-Lo so c’ero anche io!- ammise Newt.  
-Perché non sei arrabbiato?- obbiettò Thomas -Se fossi reale saresti arrabbiato!-concluse.  
-Te l’ho chiesto io Tommy? Come posso essere arrabbiato? Per qualcosa che ti ho chiesto di fare, sono arrabbiato sono furioso con me stesso per avertelo chiesto invece.- concluse Newt.  
Erano ancora occhi negli occhi.  
Ma all'improvviso Thomas distolse lo sguardo e si rimise in piedi.  
-Tu non sei reale.Ti prego lasciami in pace.Ti prego vai via-  
Anche Newt si rialzò non sapeva più cosa dire per farsi credere.  
Aveva esaurito le idee.  
In quel momento però fortunatamente, Minho si materializzò dal nulla spuntando dai cespugli, con un mucchietto di legna in mano.  
-Che succede pive? - Chiese a Thomas.  
All'improvviso la legna cadde con un tonfo sordo.  
Minho fissava Newt pietrificato.  
-Tu ..tu non puoi essere qui-balbettò mentre con gli occhi sbarrati fissava Newt.  
Thomas si voltò di scatto.  
-Tu lo puoi vedere?-disse sorpreso.  
-Caspio se lo vedo.- si allarmò Minho- Stagli lontano Thomas.Potrebbe essere una trappola!-ordinò.  
Thomas si allontanò di scatto e si schierò a fianco a Minho.  
Se Minho lo vedeva e non era un allucinazione, forse poteva essere un nuovo trucco della cattivo, qualcosa di molto più pericoloso di un allucinazione.  
-Pive sono io, sono guarito è una lunga storia .. ma sono immune adesso, sto bene-cerco di rassicurarli Newt e guardò Thomas esasperato - avresti dovuto lasciarmi un libretto di istruzioni!-disse e continuò -pive guardatemi sono io, sono reale, sono davvero qui in questo spiazzo su questa cascata, non sono un allucinazione ne una trappola sono io sono Newt-  
Minho si avvicino minaccioso verso Newt, che non aveva idea di ciò che il suo amico volesse fare.  
Allungò il dito con cautela e poi all'improvviso lo ficcò nell'occhio di Newt.  
-Ahi ! –grido Newt sorpreso e si portò la mano all'occhio che lacrimava.  
-Che diavolo fai testa puzzona? sei più rincaspiato di quanto ricordassi!-  
-Volevo essere sicuro che fossi reale!- obiettò Minho.  
-Mi hai fatto male!- si lamentò Newt.  
-Lo so!- ammise Minho divertito e sorrise a Newt era mancato molto quel sorriso.  
E poi finalmente lo abbracciò e lo abbracciò cosi forte da non farlo respirare.  
-Sei qui pive, sei davvero tu, sei guarito, non ci posso credere ,sei vivo come è possibile?- domando al colmo della gioia.  
-È una storia lunga!- ammise Newt- quello che conta è che siamo di nuovo insieme giusto?- e guardò Thomas.  
Quello era rimasto muto tutto il tempo, fissava un punto nel vuoto oltre il precipizio, forse stava ancora pensando di saltare.  
Minho si affrettò a parlare.  
-Thomas è Newt è qui. E’ veramente qui posso vederlo anche io-  
Ma quello non stava ascoltando girò le spalle e iniziò a camminare verso il campo senza dire una parola e come se nulla fosse.  
Newt era sconvolto tutto si era aspettato tranne che di essere ignorato.  
-Thomas! ehi Thomas !dove vai? -Gli gridò dietro Minho  
Ma quello parve non sentirlo.  
Dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento Newt decise di corrergli dietro, non poteva rinunciare non avrebbe mai rinunciato, sorrise a Minho che gli lanciò uno sguardo di incoraggiamento e partì.  
Lo raggiunge al limitare del campo.  
-Tommy sono io sono davvero io- esordì  
-Non farlo ti prego- Thomas gli dava le spalle aveva gli occhi chiusi e la voce implorante.  
-Cosa?- chiese Newt preoccupato.  
-Non farmi credere di essere qui, perché so che è impossibile, e so che quando ci crederò, nel momento in cui starò per assaporare quella gioia,nel momento in cui sarò più vulnerabile, tu mi strapperai via di nuovo il cuore dal petto, facendomi svegliare in un mondo dove tu non esisti!- concluse sempre con gli occhi chiusi e immobile.  
-Io sono qui Tommy ,non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo, sono qui ,sono reale- continuò Newt imperterrito quella testa dura doveva capire doveva convincersene in qualche modo -Tu hai reso tutto questo possibile! Tu mi hai chiesto di venire qui a salvarti e ora non vuoi darmi ascolto! Non vuoi credermi? Hai detto che non potevi vivere senza di me e ora mi respingi? Aiutami ad aiutarti..-lo implorò.  
-Tu non sei qui, io ti ho ucciso, lasciami in pace , sparisci!- gridava senza voler sentire ragioni.  
-Ti prego, ti prego, ti supplico vai via.. Non posso perderti di nuovo ,non posso fa troppo male..-Thomas cadde in ginocchio fra gli alberi il volto tra le mani  
Iniziò a singhiozzare come un bambino.  
-Voglio che finisca.. ti prego.. ti prego.. fallo smettere.. fai smettere questo freddo, questo gelo che sento dentro da quando te ne sei andato..-  
Newt si sedette accanto a lui.  
Lo avvolse con le sue braccia e lo tenne stretto.  
-Sono qui Tommy..non vado da nessuna parte .. son qui per te e non ti lascerò andare finché non me lo chiederai tu- lo teneva stretto a se come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo.  
-Non ti chiederò mai di lasciarmi andare- disse Thomas in un bisbiglio. -Sei davvero tu Newt?- domandò.  
-Si- gli rispose Newt.  
-Sei davvero qui?-chiese.  
-Si- ripete Newt.  
-Non sparirai col sorgere del sole?- un'altra domanda ad ogni domanda Newt si sentiva stringere il cuore.  
-Non sparirò- confermò.  
-Giuramelo!-gli disse.  
-Te lo giuro!- giurò.  
E continuò così per giorni interi.  
Newt passava le giornate a convincere Thomas che era reale, che era vivo e Thomas passava le nottate a guardarlo dormire, con la paura che se solo avesse chiuso per un attimo gli occhi lui sarebbe sparito.  
Aveva raccontato ai suoi amici come aveva fatto a sopravvivere, aveva detto che qualcuno lo aveva curato e che gli aveva dato delle indicazioni, per proseguire sulla ricerca, ma non aveva avuto ancora il coraggio di dire chi l’aveva fatto, però sapeva che prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto era già successo in fondo.  
Thomas e Newt passavano la maggior parte delle loro giornate insieme.  
La parte preferita della giornata di Newt era la sera accanto al fuoco.  
Dove lui e Thomas rimanevano a parlare per ore.  
Adesso che le cose andavano meglio Newt credeva che Thomas si sarebbe riavvicinato a Brenda.  
Aspettava quel momento, ne avrebbe sofferto ma non gli importava, il Thomas del futuro gli aveva detto che erano fidanzati quindi se lo aspettava.  
Ma Thomas trattava Brenda come tutti gli altri non le riservava nessun trattamento particolare.  
In effetti l’unico che Thomas trattava con riguardo era lui.  
Era sempre attento a ciò che faceva e si infastidiva spesso se lo trovava a parlare con qualcuno senza di lui, era molto possessivo, Newt aveva pensato sempre che fosse il trauma, che prima o poi gli sarebbe passato, non che a lui dispiacessero le sue attenzioni, ma non capiva, ne era felice ma non capiva.  
Non avevano più parlato di quel bacio rubato, alla cascata, forse non aveva importanza, forse per Thomas era solo stato un metodo bizzarro per farlo tornare a ragionare.  
Non c’erano stati particolari contatti tra loro dopo quel giorno.  
Si comportavano da amici tutto qui, da migliori amici come doveva essere.  
Una sera accanto al fuoco, era passato circa un mese dal suo ritorno, mentre tutti gli altri erano tornati nei loro alloggi a dormire, lui e Thomas erano rimasti svegli a parlare e si ritrovarono da soli.  
Thomas era inquieto, più strano del solito, il suo naso era fasciato, aveva appena avuto un incontrò ravvicinato con una scarpa in effetti.  
Sembrava come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa ma forse non trovava il coraggio.  
Si avvicinò di più a Newt e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Newt si irrigidì che diavolo stava facendo, quella si che era una novità, non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare così non fece niente.  
-Chi era l’uomo che ti ha salvato Newt?- domandò quello dopo un po’ all'improvviso interrompendo il silenzio e l’imbarazzo.  
Newt non si aspettava quella domanda e rimase sorpreso, non sapeva come rispondere, avrebbe dovuto dire la verità, oppure mentire, Thomas stavolta gli avrebbe creduto?  
Il suo silenzio non piacque a Thomas che continuò l’interrogatorio  
-Sei stato con lui tutto quel tempo?-si arrabbiò. -Mentre io mi disperavo credendoti morto?-  
Era arrabbiato, Newt non osava sperarci ma avrebbe giurato che Thomas fosse geloso.  
-Che dici pive? Io non potevo tornare, lo sai sono stato incosciente per tutto il tempo, te l’ho detto altrimenti sarei tornato immediatamente, sai che l’avrei fatto. E l’ho fatto idiota appena sono stato in grado di camminare-gli rispose risentito.  
-Quindi non conta niente per te quell’ uomo?-insistette Thomas.  
E si sembrava proprio geloso.  
-Ma che diavolo di domande mi fai? Ti si è rincaspiato il cervello?- gli rispose Newt evitando il suo sguardo indagatore.  
-Il fatto è che ne parli sempre come se fosse molto importante per te e niente lascia perdere..dimentica tutto- continuò Tommy imbarazzato.  
Quell'idiota di un pive sembrava proprio geloso, geloso marcio di se stesso, pensò Newt.  
Newt allora rise.  
Ma Thomas ci stava provando con tutto se stesso, però proprio non sapeva come fare a confessare a Newt quello che sentiva.  
Nei giorni dopo la sua comparsa aveva finalmente capito perché nonostante tutte le perdite quella di Newt fosse la più difficile da accettare.  
Fosse l’unica impossibile da accettare.  
Lui l’amava  
Tommy amava Newt.  
Ormai lo aveva capito ed era per questo che voleva morire, non era il senso di colpa non era un disturbo post traumatico da stress, lui semplicemente non voleva vivere senza la sua metà migliore.  
Thomas lo amava, solo che non era mai riuscito a metterlo a fuoco.  
Con tutto quello che aveva passato non era stato in grado di dare a quel sentimento un nome.  
Thomas perciò rimase ferito dalla sua risata.  
Si staccò da lui e si alzo in piedi dirigendosi verso gli alloggi.  
-Aspetta Tommy scusa – Newt si alzò in piedi e gli corse dietro.  
Thomas si voltò a guardarlo e a Newt si fermò il respiro.  
Non era mai stato così bello, la luce della luna giocava con i suoi occhi e li rendeva incorporei quasi magici, mentre l’aria della notte scompigliava i suoi capelli.  
Newt voleva affondare le dita in quei capelli e perdersi su quelle labbra.  
Aveva sempre voluto farlo, ma Thomas lo vedeva solo come un amico, non lo avrebbe mai desiderato come lo desiderava lui.  
-Sai Tommy c’è una cosa che mi riguarda, mi riguarda da sempre in effetti, avevo paura di dirla ad alta voce perché l’avrebbe resa reale e perché forse mi condannerà a una vita di solitudine e perché appena l’avrò detta forse tutto quello che siamo cambierà-  
Un brivido di paura percorse la schiena di Thomas i suoi occhi si riempirono di terrore.  
Newt se ne accorse e passò gli una mano sulla sua guancia, e in quell'esatto momento si ricordò che era lo stesso gesto che il vecchio Thomas aveva fatto con lui.  
In quell'esatto momento si ricordo le esatte parole.  
“Giusto non siamo ancora a questo punto! Lo avevo dimenticato perdonami”  
Voleva confessare a Thomas che era gay e che lo aveva amato dal primo giorno in cui lo aveva conosciuto ma non era necessario perché ora sapeva di essere corrisposto di essere sempre stato corrisposto.  
-Non ci sono molte cose di cui sono sicuro nella mia vita Tommy ma di due cose sono certo.  
La prima è che io sono gay e che ti amo.  
E la seconda e che tu sei gay e che mi ami!  
Tutto è stato una prova per noi, tutto è stato un gioco, tutto poteva essere finto e tutto poteva essere un illusione ma non questo .  
Ma da quando sei uscito da quella scatola del caspio e ti sei unito a noi nella radura non h avuto nessun dubbio.  
Io ti amo Tommy.  
E adesso so per certo che mi ami anche tu!  
Era questo che volevi dirmi no?-  
Thomas sorrise il sorriso più bello che Newt avesse visto, perché era il sorriso di Tommy, il suo Tommy che aveva sfidato il tempo e lo spazio per riportarlo indietro perché lo amava.  
Newt si avvicinò e delicatamente gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.  
Ma questo a Thomas non bastava, aveva aspettato una vita intera per questo.  
Si fece strada nella bocca di Newt.  
Affondò le mani nei suoi capelli.  
Aveva bisogno di sapere che era suo.  
Aveva bisogno di essere una cosa sola con lui.  
Spinse con forza Newt contro un albero mentre con la bocca scendeva a ricoprire di baci il suo collo.  
Intanto le mani di Newt si infilarono sotto la sua maglia.  
Finalmente assaporava le sue labbra , finalmente affondava le mani nei suoi capelli.  
Non l’avrebbe mai più lasciato andare.  
Iniziò a ricoprire di baci il suo torace mentre Thomas con le mani esplorava i sui suoi fianchi.  
Aveva bisogno di sentire il calore della sua pelle.  
Entrambi armeggiarono con i lacci dei pantaloni.  
Che caddero a terra.  
Thomas gli sussurro contro l’orecchio.  
-Hai ragione sono completamente e irrimediabilmente perso di te! Fai di me ciò che vuoi-


	8. EPILOGO

20 ANNI DOPO GLI AVVENIMENTI DI DENVER

 

Newt era seduto alla scrivania di Thomas non lo vedeva da due mesi, ma non si sarebbe mai rassegnato all'idea di averlo perso per sempre.  
Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato.  
Che avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare da lui e lui si aggrappava saldamente a questa speranza.  
Aveva proseguito con la ricerca come gli aveva promesso,aveva continuato con il loro lavoro.  
Posò lo sguardi sulle foto che li ritraevano insieme.  
E gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime, voleva essere più forte, era un uomo adulto, che doveva mandare avanti un centro di ricerche eppure frignava come un bambino.  
Non sapeva se stava bene, se era vivo o morto cosa stava facendo.  
Cerco nei cassetti per trovare qualcosa con cui asciugarsi gli occhi e mise le mani su uno strumento rigido e nero, un pass verticale.  
Se lo rigirò tra le mani e lo studiò con attenzione non l’aveva mai visto prima.  
Dietro c’era un biglietto.  
Era la calligrafia di Tommy.  
“te l’avevo promesso testa puzzona”  
Con il cuore in gola Newt corse lungo i corridoi fino alla sala dei comandi trattenendo il fiato.  
Non gli aveva mai parlato di questo pass, perché quell'idiota non l’aveva fatto.  
Probabilmente non era sicuro che funzionasse, probabilmente sperava che lui si rassegnasse.  
Imposto i dati e schiacciò il pulsante di avvio.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre nel muro si creava il familiare squarcio che permetteva a due dimensioni di comunicare tra loro.  
Avrebbe funzionato, doveva funzionare.  
Per circa cinque minuti non accadde nulla, e lo squarciò nella parete ormai stava per chiudersi per sempre.  
Newt attese e attese, e poi all'improvviso accadde.  
Una figura ricoperta di stracci, con almeno dieci chili di meno e tutta ricoperta di fango emerse dal bagliore argentato del pass verticale.  
Anche così malconcio per Newt era bellissimo.  
Gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
-Tommy!-urlo con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.-Sei tornato da me!-  
-Te lo avevo promesso no?-rispose quello come se fosse la cosa più scontata al mondo.  
E poi copri le labbra di Newt con le sue in un bacio che sapeva di amore di speranza e di casa.


End file.
